doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mecha Maker
The Mecha Maker is an episode from the 1979 anime series. Plot Characters Gadgets used *Mecha Maker |2005 version > Original = The Mecha Maker is an episode from the 2005 anime series. Plot Nobita is drawing spacecraft and he is planning to create a spacecraft and Doraemon lend him a Mecha Maker. They show it off Nobita's spaceship to Shizuka. Accidentally, Nobita shoot her. Meanwhile, Gian and Suneo are demonstrate Suneo's RC ship accidentally was destroyed by Nobita's spacecraft. After that, Doraemon borrow to Giant and Suneo for make spacecraft after Suneo promise Doraemon for hundred Dorayaki. In Suneo's house, Suneo and Gian create and build larger and stronger spaceship which is create from the boxing package of RC Vehicle toy. Nobita is shooting the thing with his plane and suddenly they destroy Nobita's ship with a their spaceship (Giant-Suneo). Doraemon gets angry and revenge against Giant and Suneo as he doesn't get hundred of Dorayaki he was promised by Suneo when he "borrowed" it. Doraemon and Nobita goes to Suneo's House to steal back the Mecha Maker and build and even bigger and stronger ship than Giant and Suneo's. Doraemon and Nobita's larger ship destroys the Giant-Suneo and zaps Giant and Suneo. The episode ends with a guy wanting his car back after his father gave it to Doraemon for Their(Nobita and Doraemon's spaceship). Characters * Doraemon * Nobita Nobi * Suneo Honekawa * Gian * Shizuka Minamoto Gadgets used *Mecha Maker Trivia *In Indonesian dub, this episode was called "Mechanic Maker". *In Indonesian, several scenes were shortened and cut out. **The scene where Nobita and Doraemon walking to outside was cut shortly for unknown reason. **The scene where In Suneo's House, Suneo and Giant create and build their spaceship was cut out and skipped for unknown reason. |2005 version > American English = The Mecha-Maker is an episode from the American English dub of the 2005 anime series. Plot Noby wants to build a spaceship after drawing one earlier, so Doraemon lends him a gadget called the Mecha Maker which can make any drawn spacecraft into an RC toy. They show it off Noby's spaceship (the USS Noby) to Sue, only for Big G and Sneech to take the Mecha Maker and destroy Noby's ship with a bigger ship (The Big G-Sneech). Doraemon gets angry as he doesn't get the Yummy Buns he was promised by Sneech when he "borrowed" it. Doraemon and Noby steal back the Mecha Maker and build and even bigger ship (the USS Bun Avenger) than Big G and Sneech's. The Bun Avenger destroys the Big G-Sneech and zaps Big G and Sneech. The episode ends with a guy wanting his car back after his father gave it to Doraemon for the Bun Avenger. Characters *Doraemon *Noby *Sneech *Big G *Sue Gadgets used *Mecha Maker Trivia *There was a scene removed from this version where Toby asks for somebody to get a lighter for his cigarette with Noby activating the laser on the USS, Noby causing the cigarette to explode on Toby's face. This scene was removed due to smoking references. }} ja:メカメーカーとメカコントローラー zh:機械製造機 Category:1979 anime episodes Category:2005 anime episodes